justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Stanley56/Best of Alternates
Welcome to my Best of Alternates contest. This blog is over. The final results Wpid-3d-stone-podium-preview.jpg Songs qualified to the Final Bad_Romance_Extreme.jpg|Bad Romance (Official Choreo) - 1st place! Richgirlalt cover generic.png|Rich Girl (With A Chair) - 2nd place! AmericanoFAN.jpg|We No Speak Americano (Fanmade) - 3rd place! RunShowext.png|Run the Show (Extreme) Walk_This_Walk_Old.jpg|Walk This Way (Old School) Songs that lost earlier Just Dance Sweat edited.jpg|Just Dance (Sweat) - out (4th heat stage) Starships_Charlestone_edited.jpg|Starships (Charleston) - out (4th heat stage) Poundthealarmaltdlc_cover_edited.jpg|Pound The Alarm (Extreme) - out (4th heat stage) Applausealt_edited.jpg|Applause (Alternate) - out (4th heat stage) Just_Dance_On_Stage_edited.jpg|Just Dance (On-Stage) - out (4th heat stage) Summer_Sweat_edited.jpg|Summer (Fitness) - out (3rd heat stage) Where_Have_You_Been_Extreme_edited.jpg|Where Have You Been (Extreme) - out (3rd heat stage) The_Fox_Camp_edited.jpg|The Fox (Campfire Dance) - out (3rd heat stage) Happy__edited.jpg|Happy (Sing Along) - out (3rd heat stage) RunShowext_extreme.jpg|Run The Show (Extreme) - out (3rd heat stage) Ghostbustersswt_cover_gene_editedric.jpg|Ghostbusters (Sweat) - out (3rd heat stage) Ikissedosc_cover_generic_edited.jpg|I Kissed a Girl (On-Stage) - out (3rd heat stage) Liana_edited.jpg|When I Grow Up (Contest Winner 3) - out (2nd heat stage) Call_Me_Maybe_Alternate_edited.jpg|Call Me Maybe (Alternate) - out(2nd heat stage) EverybodyAlternate_lost.jpg|Everybody Needs Somebody To Love (Hold My Hand)- out (2nd heat stage) GoodFeelingAlternate_edited.jpg|Good Feeling (Extreme) - out (2nd heat stage) Tribal_Dance_With_a_katana_edited.jpg|Tribal Dance (With A Katana) - out (2nd heat stage) Fine_China_Extreme_edited.jpg|Fine China (Extreme) - out (2nd heat stage) Gentleman Sweat edited.jpg|Gentleman (Sweat) - out (2nd heat stage) Its_You_Sweat_edited.jpg|It's You (Sweat) - out (2nd heat stage) IWillSurviveOnStageLost.jpg|I Will Survive (On-Stage) - out (2nd heat stage) Kiss_You_6_edited.jpg|Kiss You (6 players) - out (2nd heat stage) Limbo_Sweat_edited.jpg|Limbo (Sweat) - out (2nd heat stage) S23224817199_1412761008_edited.jpg|#thatPOWER (On-Stage)- out (2nd heat stage) Diamonds_Sent_edited.jpg|Diamonds (Seated Dance) - out (2nd heat stage) Its_My_Bollywood_edited.jpg|It's My Birthday (Bollywood Dance) - out (2nd heat stage) Contest2_lost.jpg|When I Grow Up (Contest Winner 2)- out (1st heat stage) Lelelel.jpg|When I Grow Up (Contest Winner 1) - out (1st heat stage) Barbraextremegift_edited.jpg|Barbra Streisand (Extreme) - out (1st heat stage) Dontletmedowngift.jpg|Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out) (Hold My Hand) - out (1st heat stage) Iwasmadegift black and white.jpg|I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat) - out (1st heat stage) Can't_Take_My_Eyes_of_edited__You_Alternate.jpg|Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate) - out (1st heat stage) JailHouse_results.jpg|Jailhouse Rock (Line Dance) - out (1st heat stage) UmbrellaAlternate_edited.jpg|Umbrella (With An Umbrella) - out (1st heat stage) WhatMakesAlternate_black.jpg|What Makes You Beautiful (Extreme) - out (1st heat stage) Wildwildwestextremesqablackandwhite.jpg|Wild Wild West (Extreme) - out (1st heat stage) Applause_Alternativo_black_and_white.jpg|Applause (Alternate) - out (1st heat stage) Blate_On_The_Boogie_Extreme_edited.jpg|Blame It on the Boogie (Extreme) - out (1st heat stage) Blurred_Lines_Extreme_blackandwhite.jpg|Blurred Lines (Extreme) - out (1st heat stage) Carlles_ black and whiteWisher_On_Stage.jpg|Careless Whisper (On-Stage) - out (1st heat stage) Follow_The_Lider_Sweat_edited.jpg|Follow The Leader (Sweat) - out (1st heat stage) Gimme_Gimme_results_Gimme_One_Stage.jpg|Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (On-Stage) - out (1st heat stage) I_Kised_a_Girl_Sweatblackandwhite.jpg|I Kissed a Girl (Sweat)- out (1st heat stage) Kiss_You_Sweat_black _and_white.jpg|Kiss You (Sweat) - out (1st heat stage) Maria_Sweat_Black and white.jpg|María (Sweat) - out (1st heat stage) Rich Girl Sit black and white.jpg|Rich Girl (With A Chair) - out (1st heat stage) -thatPOWER_(Extreme)_loses.jpg|#thatPOWER (Extreme) - out (1st heat stage) Troublemaker_Sweat_blackandwhite.jpg|Troublemaker (Sweat) - out (1st heat stage) Trun_Up_The_Love_Zumo_black_and_White.jpg|Turn Up the Love (Sumo) - out (1st heat stage) Where_Have_You_Been_Oneloses_Stage.jpg|Where Have You Been (On-Stage) - out (1st heat stage) I_Love_It_Guardblackandwhite.jpg|I Love It (Guards Dance) - out (1st heat stage) Papaoutai_African another version.jpg|Papaoutai (African Dance) - out (1st heat stage) SE3E41_71163b13_14_black_and_white.jpg|Let It Go (Sing Along) - out (1st heat stage) Justmaxbl_blackandwhite.jpg|Blurred Lines (Fanmade) - out (1st heat stage) Another "Best Song" blogs: - Best Song (JD1 Edition) - Best Song (JD2 Edition) - Best Song (JD3 Edition) - Best Song (JD4 Edition) - Best Song (JD2014 Edition) - Best Song (JD2015 Edition) - Best Song (JDWii Edition) - Best Song (JDWii2 Edition) - Best Song (JDWiiU Edition) - blog:RegularCat/Best of DLC's Best of DLCs - Best Song Of Just Dance: Greatest Hits - The Just Dance Awards! - Best of JD2015C - - Best of QUATs Category:Blog posts